Mariposas y diarios
by Lyo-sos
Summary: No entren sin haber leído el 5to libro. Este ff corresponde al 6to libro y del vacío que ha dejado Sirius.
1. Default Chapter

Para los q ya leyeron el 5to  
  
1. Notas y alegría.  
  
Cuando Harry llegó a casa después de su quinto curso, supo de inmediato que de ahora en adelante todo sería diferente. Una buena parte es que los Dursley no lo molestarían más. Ahora podría estar en contacto con sus amigos, a diferencia del año anterior. El Ministerio al menos estaba de su lado otra vez, lo que significaría que toda la tortura del último curso finalizaría. Por otro lado, Voldemort estaba en su poder desde hace tiempo y sabía que esto llevaría a la misma obscuridad de hace 16 años. Como odiaba Harry al Señor Tenebroso, no podía creer la maldad que habitaba en él; había matado a las únicas personas que Harry había amado y que lo habían amado a él. Cada vez que pensaba en esto sentía ira por todo su cuerpo.  
  
Desde que llegó a la casa de sus tíos, lo habían tratado muy bien, en parte por miedo a que si no lo hacían, vendrían a matarlos. Habían pasado 2 semanas desde que llegó, estaba acostado, otra vez pensando en su padrino, cuando una lechuza entró por su ventana. Harry supuso que era la habitual carta de Ojoloco y otros participantes de la Orden. Se sorprendió al abrirla y ver una carta de Hogwarts. Se había olvidado completamente de que sus notas llegarían a mediados de julio. Con una mezcla de terror y emoción abrió la carta:  
  
Estimado señor Potter:  
  
Esta carta es para informarle sus resultados en las pruebas realizadas el curso anterior. Estos resultados fueron aprobado por es Ministerio de Educación Mágica.  
  
Lo que pasa es que no sé cuáles son las notas en español pero las voy a poner en inglés OK? La puntuación es así (en orden): O = sobresaliente E = excede las expectativas A = aceptable (la última con la que puedes pasar) P = pobre D = Horrible, pésimo, como prefieran  
  
Pociones --------------------------------------E Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras ---O Transformaciones---------------------------E Encantamientos-----------------------------E Adivinación-----------------------------------A Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas----------E Historia de Magia---------------------------A Astronomía-----------------------------------A Nota final-------------------------------------E  
  
Harry se quedó unos minutos con la boca abierta y sin poder creer lo que veía. Había temido que no hubiera pasado el curso, y sin embargo, no sólo había pasado con "aceptable" sino con E. Se sintió muy complacido de si mismo, aunque después de mucho pensar supuso que el Ministerio había ayudado un poco, talvez para compensar el trato del año pasado. De todas formas se sintió feliz pues tenía buenas notas para ser auror, lo único era que sabía que Snape no lo elegiría para su curso especial. Decidió no pensar más en eso cuando vio otra nota. Era un anuncio de Dumbledore diciendo el inicio de clases, felicitándolos por haber aprobado, etc, junto con su lista de útiles.  
  
Se propuso a escribirle una carta a Ron y Hermione, para decirles sus notas y para cuadrar si se podía reunir el día de su cum-pleaños en el callejón Diagon. Sabía que no podía ser antes por lo de su protección, pero también sabía que después de un mes podría salir de la casa. Se dijo a si mismo que pasaría el resto del mes en el Caldero Chorreante si era necesario. 


	2. Un cumpleaños diferente

2. Un cum-pleaños diferente:  
  
Era el 31 de julio a las 10 de la noche, Harry esperaba en la entrada de su casa. Después de unos minutos, llegó lo que estaba esperando, El Autobús Noctámbulo. Pagó al conductor y después de un agitado viaje (lo normal en ese autobús) llegó al Caldero Chorreante. Harry estaba emocionado, había esperado mucho ese momento, pasar un mes sin sus tíos y pasar su cum- pleaños con sus amigos. Había explicado a sus tíos sus planes y ninguno tuvo el valor de negárselos. Alquiló una habitación y fue a dormirse, estaba muy cansado quería tener energías al día siguiente.  
  
Al día siguiente se despertó temprano, aún antes de que lo despertara el posadero como de costumbre. De inmediato vio una pila de paquetes a sus pies, parecía como el día de navidad. Encontró el regalo de Hagrid, un montón de dulces de Honeydukes (había desistido en enviar su propia cocina); algunos compañeros de Hogwarts le habían mandado pequeños regalos como una forma para disculparse, etc. también había una carta y un paquete de aspecto misterioso. La carta decía:  
  
Harry:  
  
Primero debo felicitarte por tu cum-pleaños, ya eres todo un hombre. Pero debo decirte algo, salir de tu casa a tales horas de la noche y trasportarte de una forma tan insegura fue muy imprudente, especialmente cuando tu mismo haz presenciado el retorno de Voldemort, sabes que anda detrás de ti. La magia antigua que te protege no funciona si te comportas de ese modo. Por suerte estás a salvo y así estarás mientras estés en el Caldero Chorreante y en el callejón, pero de ninguna manera debes salir de esos lugares. Debes ser muy cuidadoso. Hay otra cosa que debo mencionarte, desde enero, Sirius (que en paz descanse) había estado preparando una sorpresa para tu cum-pleaños. Deberás pensar, por qué con tanto tiempo de anticipación, pues él había comentado eso conmigo. Quería que fuera una sorpresa súper especial, el hecho es que sentía que era su culpa que hayas vivido unos miserables veranos con tus tíos y porque quería estar más presente en tu vida. Cuando murió, Sirius sólo le faltaban algunos detalles y me he tomado la libertad de terminarlo y entregarlo a quien pertenece.  
  
Con un mezcla de miedo, tristeza y emoción, Harry abrió el paquete. Encontró una pluma dorada con rojo y un pequeño diario, curiosamente parecido al de Riddle. En la primera página habían unas fotos (mágicas por supuesto), una para cada uno de los Merodeadores (sin colagusano), una de Lily y una de Harry. Abajo decía: Ahora perteneces a nuestro grupo, eres parte de nosotros y te queremos mucho. Siempre que estés asustado o necesites hablar con alguien, podrás usar este diario. No estarás hablando con nosotros obviamente, pero el diario tiene mucho de nosotros y seguramente te dará las respuestas que obtendrás de nosotros. Recuerda, pase lo que pase, siempre contarás con nosotros. Le regalé uno parecido a James, Lupin y a Lily. Ahora te lo doy a ti para darte la bienvenida. Buena suerte en todo lo que te propongas. Sirius.  
  
A Harry se le escapó una lagrima mientras leía la nota. Se disponía a escribir cuando de repente se abrió la puerta, escondió rápidamente el diario mientras veía entrar a Hermione y Ron con grandes paquetes. -Hola, cómo estás?-los saludó -Muy bien, pero eso no es lo importante-dijo Hermione- Feliz cum- pleaños!!!!- y ambos le dieron los regalos -Esto es de mis padres- dijo Ron entregándole una torta de chocolate y un estuche de plumas y tinta muy elegante. -Esto es de MIS padres- dijo Hermione entregándole unos paquetes de dulces sin azúcar. -Esto es de mis hermanos -le dijo Ron -y este es sólo de los gemelos -agregó. Le dio un libro "Equipos de Quiditch de Gran Bretaña y sus jugadas" y de parte de los gemelos un paquete completo de sus bromas nuevas y viejas. -Y por último nuestro regalo, es de parte de los 2- dijo Hermione y le dio una caja que contenía una mariposa de plata. Antes de que pudiera peguntar, Ron dijo -es una especie de chivatoscopio pero de mejor calidad y mucho más útil. Empieza a batir sus alas cuando te encuentras en peligro y cuando hay alguien con malas intenciones, se vuelve de verdad y se posa en la persona malintencionada.  
  
Harry les agradeció el regalo y fueron a desayunar. Luego pasearon por el callejón viendo todas las tiendas y luego se sentaron a comer un helado. Mientras comían, vieron a un grupo de jóvenes sentados en una mesa cercana, de aspecto extranjero, que hablaban y reían. Después notaron que habían más jóvenes parecidos y que pertenecía a las escuelas Beauxbatons y Durmstrang pues reconocieron a algunos de lo muchachos. No se preocuparon mucho en averiguar quienes eran sino que siguieron disfrutando el día.  
  
Así pasaron los días y ellos seguían sin aburrirse, aproximadamente una semana antes de empezar clases, Hermione los despertó muy temprano (Ron dormía en las misma habitación que Harry). -Despiértense -dijo agitándolos. -pero si estamos de vacaciones -murmuró Harry mientras Ron se tapaba más. -tenemos que ir a comprar los útiles -le respondió la chica. Entonces se vistieron y buscaron sus listas, Harry nunca la había visto. Les decía los libros que necesitarían para las clases especiales.  
  
Harry no había pensado en las clases en las que había quedado, con alegría vio que estaban DCAO, transformaciones, encantamientos, cuidado de criaturas mágicas y, para sorprenderlo aún más, pociones. Ahora no dudaba que el Ministerio había tenido algo que ver. Ron quedó con Astronomía, Encantamientos, DCAO y Transformaciones. Hermione quedó en Pociones, Herbología, Transformaciones, DCAO y encantamientos.  
  
-mira Hermione, tienes lo necesario para ser un Curador (Healing) -apuntó Ron. -si, he estado pensando en eso, de hecho me gustaría mucho serlo -le respondió -y tu qué quieres ser Harry -preguntó -Un Auror, parece que hasta ahora voy en buen camino. Y tu que quieres ser? -dijo dirigiéndose a Ron. -Me gustaría trabajar como Bill para Gringotts. Suena interesante y necesito Encantamientos, DCAO y Transformaciones, parece que tengo las asignaturas necesarias.  
  
Compraron todos sus útiles y pasaron el resto de la semana hasta que fue hora de volver a la escuela. 


End file.
